Baseball Bat
The Baseball Bat is a blunt but powerful weapon from The Godfather Game, Manhunt 2, Bully, Mafia II and Granny. Mafia II In Mafia II, the bat is a standard weapon some enemy mobsters belonging to the Falcone Family use. It deals just a little more damage than a fist. It was also the weapon Carmine Falcone used to kill Pepe Costa, as he was attempting to rape his girlfriend. Bully In Bully, baseball bat is a melee weapon used by The Jocks and Clint Henry. It deals almost the same damage as does a yardstick and it might break once it is used too much by the perpetrator. Manhunt 2 In Manhunt 2, there are two versions of the Baseball bat: A typical wooden one, classic trope and a metallic one, pretty dangerous. The wooden one is one of the primary weapons of the Masks and is the first red class weapon introduced to the player. Later, it can be seen used by some of the Innocentz who are guarding the Montana Gun Factory and can be used when the Innocent wielding it is killed. The metallic version of the bat makes a lot more appearances than the classic bat, and is used primarily by the Skinz. It is later seen carried by a Smiley at the Dixmor Asylum and James Earl Cash (the protagonist) is objected to gain hold of the metal bat and perform some fatalities with it by the orders of James Stalker. Fatalities Cash hits the villain on the right or left side of the face, making them turns around immediately only to be killed by getting hit once more on the left or right side of the face, falling down, brutally. Cash jabs the end of the head of the villain with the bat and as the hunter's falls down to his knees, he looks up to Cash, begging for mercy but while he does, Cash hits the hunter right in the head, killing him. Cash puts the large bat across the pursuer's throat choking him until he becomes purple and falls to his knees, Cash then steps and dances to the side and hits the barely-living hunter on the right side of the head, crushing the hunter's head to itty, bitty bits! that fly all over the place! The Godfather In The Godfather, the bat is the strongest melee weapon available and luckily, it can be found and used early in the game, as it can be found laying against the bed in the safehouse at Grand Apartments. If the player is feeling strong or lucky enough, one strong or even weak swing at a whore or a rival pedestrian or mobster will already leave them laying on their knees, at Trapani's mercy. The fatality performed by this weapon also appear more lethal than any other. The bat can also found in almost all of hotel rooms or apartment rooms. But the player should be wary, for rival mobsters of the Five Families (particularly Stracci and Barzini) may also use a baseball bat as their main melee weapon, which deals no less damage than the one Charlie Trapani uses. Some club or factory owners may also use a baseball bat as their weapon for defences (mainly Poppy McKenna and Mack Nutty). Like in Bully, the Bat will break after being used for too long. Trivia *The metallic Baseball Bat in Manhunt 2 has the number 666 labelled on it. *Lee Carla has a baseball bat hidden behind his office desk at the WWE Studio just in case things could go awry. Gallery Golden_baseball.jpg|A golden Baseball bat, created by the Japanese. Vito_with_bad.png|Vito with a Baseball bat. Aldo.jpg|Aldo using the bat. Hopkins_bad.jpg|Hopkins using the Bat. James_bad.jpg|Earl Cash killing a Skin with a metallic Bat. James_bad_2.jpg|Killing a fat Skin with the bat. Earl_killing_a_Mazk.gif|Cash now finishing off a Mask with the Bat. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapon Category:The Godfather Category:Bully Category:Mafia Category:Manhunt Category:Wood